Drew-Katie-Marisol Love Triangle
The love triangle between Drew Torres, Katie Matlin, and Marisol Lewis occurred in Season 11, though Marisol priorly developed feelings for Drew in Season 10. Drew was the center of the love triangle. History Season 10 In You Don't Know My Name (2), Drew asks Marisol out, only to find that she is very boring and pretends to share his interests. While the two are on a date at The Dot Drew realizes he has feelings for Alli. Marisol asks Drew to dance at the Hoedown Throwdown, but she sees him staring at Alli and walks away angrily. Season 11 In Mr. Brightside (1),' '''Katie is working out very hard in the weight room and starts flirting with Drew, asking what he was doing in the weight room and why the doors were locked, but he just says "guy stuff." Later in the day, she goes over to Drew and asks again what he was doing, telling him that she's writing an article for the Degrassi Daily about fighting in schools, but he gives her a vague answer. In science class, she is seen taking notes while Drew, Owen and Julian talk about Drew having feelings for her and the possibility of using her as a lookout for their fights. Drew goes into the newspaper room after he finds out from Mr. Simpson that they can't fight in the weight room anymore. They get into an argument about him not being able to trust her, and Drew storms off, leaving Katie alone in the newspaper room. In 'Mr. Brightside (2),' '''Katie lets Drew join the Newspaper Club. Later in the day while they're having an intense conversation, Drew randomly kisses her. He breaks away and tells her he can't do this to her, storming off and telling her not to follow him. Katie follows him anyway to the Fight Club in the run-down part of town, and stops Drew from beating up his foe any more than he already has. At the end of the episode in the gym, Katie decides to teach Drew karate to teach him discipline. He tries to kiss her, but she flips him. In 'Don't Panic (1), Katie runs for school president, and starts to date Drew, even though Marisol likes him too. Marisol finds out that Drew and Katie are dating behind her back, and decides to run against Katie. During the debate, Marisol calls Katie a backstabber, and Katie calls Marisol a homewrecker. After the debate, Marisol walks up to Katie and tells her that she will tell the school her secret: that Katie is bulimic. Katie begs Marisol not to tell anyone, but Marisol walks off. Katie is in Tae Kwon Do class with Drew talking about what happened in the debate, and Marisol walks in and tells Drew that Katie is bulimic. Katie denies the whole thing, and Drew believes her. Drew comforts Katie, but Katie seems uneasy. In Don't Panic (2), Marisol tells the whole school Katie is bulimic, and now everyone is talking about her. Katie tells Marisol to tell everyone that it isn't true, that Katie has kept her bulimia under control for a long time, but Marisol won't. Katie goes on the radio show to prove its a lie. Adam and Dave give her a lie detector test and ask her if she's bulimic. Katie answers no, and the app says she's lying. She tells them not to trust an app that only cost 99 cents. She is now even more upset, she dwells on the rumors that she a liar. Katie considers dropping out of the race, but Drew calms her down. Katie then confesses to Drew that she used to be bulimic, but she hasn't made herself sick in a long time, even though she wants to purge sometimes. Drew is there for her, and tells her not to let Marisol get away with this. Katie is eating a bag a chips, and looks at the bag, disgusted by how many calories there are. She goes into the bathroom to think, and tells to girls to go to the election. The two girls laugh at her, and leave. Katie rushes into a stall about to throw up, but instead sits there and cries. Marisol hears her and ask if she was okay. Katie tells her that she is a horrible friend. Marisol realizes what she had done to her best friend and begins to feel awful by the way she's been treating Katie. Marisol tries to apologize, but Katie yells at her, saying that she hates her, and that she is dead to her. In effort to make amends, Marisol withdraws from the election and tells everyone that she lied about Katie having an eating disorder. Katie is announced the winner, and she chooses Marisol as her Vice President, making Drew upset because she forgave Marisol so easily. Katie is in class with Drew, and Drew can't believe that she's still friends with Marisol. Katie asks him why he won't be okay with Marisol, but Drew tells her he won't be around when Marisol is. Katie tells him that she won't pick between her boyfriend and best friend. In Take a Bow (1), Katie is excited that Drew asked her to prom. Katie talks to Marisol about it, and Marisol hints that Drew will want sex, making Katie nervous, because she isn't ready. Katie tells Drew to get a STI test, hoping that it would keep them waiting. To her surprise, Drew was never thinking about having sex, but now thinks that Katie wants to. Katie realizes that her plan has backfired on her, and she tells Drew that she would like to have sex with him, even though she still feels very uncomfortable about the idea. In Take a Bow (2),' '''Katie invites Marisol over to Drew's house to watch a movie with them, so her and Drew wouldn't be alone. Drew is aggravated and gets rid of Marisol, asking why she was there in the first place. Katie tells him the truth, saying she doesn't want to have sex and hopes that Drew won't dump her for not putting out, but he laughs tells Katie that he invited her over to meet his mom, not to have sex with her. Katie then meets Mrs. Torres, who seems to really like Katie. Her and Drew are outside The Dot when she tells him Bianca signed up for 9th grade Orientation, and asks if she can trust her with younger kids. In 'Nowhere to Run, Drew and Katie team up against Marisol to scare her after Jake tells them a scary story about the cabin. She gets angry and due to the panic it caused, she is put into an anxious state the rest of the night up until she smokes marijuana with Katie in the shed outside. In '''Underneath It All, Drew, Katie, and Marisol attend The Senior Party at Fiona's condo. They are seen hanging out with Fiona, Owen, and Imogen for the majority of the party, and Marisol laughs when Katie gets mad at Drew for admiring Imogen's appearance with an open jaw and flirtatious comments. Later, they all participate in the senior prank on the cafeteria with the rest of The Class of 2012, but leave the blame to Fiona and Imogen. In Can't Tell Me Nothing, Drew and Marisol are both cheering for Katie while she is getting further and further in her soccer tryouts. Upon making an enemy in a girl named Brittany after elbowing her face out of pumping adrenaline, Marisol and Drew tell Katie to be careful. The next day, Brittany trips Katie on her bad knee, making her ACL seconds from snapping. Katie starts cheating and taking codeine to power through the pain, but at her next tryout she is warming up and her pain is harder to ignore. Then a loud snap is heard and she falls to the ground, while Drew and Marisol come to her side as her aid. In Smash Into You (1) 'Marisol is disappointed at the fact that Katie is in the hospital and they can't be UN project partners and Marisol is also sad at the fact that she's single and Katie has Drew giving Katie flowers, Katie hopefully gets her spirits up by telling her she might be partnered up with a cute guy. Later Marisol is partnered up with Mo, which Marisol does not like at all especially when the two argue about everything and Mo puts gum in Marisol's hair when she isn't looking. At the hospital Katie notices Marisol smells like peanut butter and suggests Mo might like her and Drew says they might kiss and Marisol calls Drew dumb and Drew and Katie keep teasing her before he and Marisol leave. In 'Smash Into You (2), Katie is still recovering from her surgery. Marisol calls Katie in the hospital to consult her about her growing crush on Mo. In Hollaback Girl (2), Maya reveils that Katie overdosed on oxy after Bianca left their house the night before. Drew and Bianca skip class to go see how Katie is doing, with Katie telling Drew that Bianca was the one who told her where to get the drugs from. Drew believes Katies story, making Bianca leave in a huff. Later on, Katie is seen at Degrassi, telling Drew and Bianca that her parents are taking her out of school for the rest of the semester to go into an addictions treatment program, making Katie break down. Bianca assures her that Drew will be there with her through everything despite the fact that she is secretly seeing him as well. Meanwhile, Marisol bails on the date Mo planned for her. Mo sees her at school the next day and tells her about the pictures with the strippers he put on twitter the night before, enraging Marisol who then tells him about how stressed out she is having Katie leave for rehab and having all of Katie's responsibilities fall unto her. In Come As You Are (1), Marisol and Drew are seen sitting at the assembly next to Katie. In Come As You Are (2), Katie is under the impression that her and Drew are back together, and her understanding and flirty behavior toward him causes him much confusion. When Drew is transferred into Katie's Calculus class, he asks her if she isn't mad at him anymore, and she tells him that they'll count his Courtney lie as a misunderstanding. Katie apologizes to Drew for leaving the party early last night, and she tells him she had a really special time at the party, referring to when they had sex. Katie says to Drew that she has never felt closer to him, and without a response, Drew gets up and throws up in a trashcan from drinking too much the night before. Katie looks on with concern at Drew suddenly getting sick. Drew later finds out, from Dallas, that he and Katie had sex the night before, which leaves him confused, as he cannot remember it. He talks to Adam about his girl problems, who tells him to man up. Later in class, both Bianca and Katie want to partner up with Drew. Katie is acting extremely flirty with Drew, which confuses Bianca. Once Katie leaves to get their materials, Bianca confronts Drew about not properly breaking up with her, threatening to break up with him if he doesn't properly do it with Katie. Drew asks Katie what she is doing that night, and Katie gives him an Eskimo kiss, saying hopefully hanging out with him that night. Drew practices breaking up with Dallas and Adam, who give him pointers on how to properly break up with Katie. Later, Drew and Katie are sitting at The Dot, and Drew tells Katie that they need to talk. Drew breaks up with Katie again, and tells her that he doesn't want to be with her anymore. Katie tells him that yesterday they had sex and it seemed like it was going to be okay, but Drew reveals to her that he was drunk and he doesn't remember anything. Katie claims that he said that he wasn't drunk, and she begins to cry, asking why this is happening to her. Drew tells Katie that when she was on drugs, he realized that he wanted to be with Bianca, and that he and Bianca waited until she was better to break up with Katie. Katie says that she loved him, and Drew quietly tells her that she'll find someone new. Drew reveals that Bianca doesn't know that they had sex, and tells her that she can't tell anyone. Crying, Katie walks out of The Dot. Later on a date at the mall, Drew tells Bianca that he had never seen anyone as sad as Katie, and they happen to run into Katie and Marisol. Katie is angry at Drew, and will seek near revenge on him.Marisol later comforts Katie after Drew breaks up with her, but does not think it is a good idea for Katie to crash his party. In Gives You Hell (1) 'Katie talks about her official breakup with Drew and tells her about losing her virginity to him at the party and Marisol says she hates him and they agree to have a sleepover. Marisol drops by Katie's house with Mo and Jake there as well and Katie says that she meant girls only. When playing a game Marisol and Mo leave so Jake and Katie can have some alone time. The next day, they are talking and Katie says she feels great and then makes fun of Bianca's car getting destroyed and they get into an argument and almost fight and Marisol pulls her back and she also witnesses Drew and Katie talking since they broke up. At the pep rally Marisol worries once after Katie admits she released the video and tells her she could lose her presidency but Katie tells Marisol she's free. In 'Degrassi: Las Vegas, Katie, Marisol, Mo and Jake are about to be on their way to Mexico but are disappointed that Hurricane Sophie came over and decide to go to Vegas instead. While on the flight, they are shocked to see Drew and Bianca as to where Marisol and Drew start bickering and Katie and Bianca get into a slight confrontation. While in Vegas they all sneak into the casino so Katie plays Blackjack and Marisol is concerned for Katie. They meet Darrin Howe while there and he gives Katie 1,000 dollars although she loses it playing Blackjack. Marisol asks Katie what if Jake was concerned and Katie tells her to cover her although Marisol feels guilty about it. They go back to Darrin's hotel and have mimosa's and as Darrin has an offer for Katie, Marisol points out she won't have sex with him and she finds herself in an awkward place as they both look at her. At the wedding Marisol admits the truth to Jake as soon as Katie arrives with a champagne bottle Marisol and Mo witness Jake and Karie arguing and they leave separately. On the flight back home Katie tells Marisol on how she lost the money to Stanford and Jake. Timeline *Start Up: Mr. Brightside (1) (1118) *Ended: Don't Panic (2) (1130) **Reason: Marisol felt bad for everything she did to Katie and decided to let her have Drew and move on. Trivia *They have all been student council president at some point. Gallery Marikaydrew2.PNG Marikaydrew.PNG 113233-3.jpg Degrassi panic 04hr.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h31m34s139.jpg Drew Katie marisol.jpg Drew Katie marisol and bianca.jpg Car.jpg Class science.jpg Summer fun.jpg Hanging out a cabin.jpg Hurt katie.jpg Presiend.jpg Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.26.53_AM.png Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 11